


and back again

by cassleia



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (We're in Cassian's head of course it's there), Alderaan, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, POV Cassian Andor, Pre-Canon, reduced age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassleia/pseuds/cassleia
Summary: Cassian’s eyes scanned the ballroom once more. He hadn’t been back to the palace for almost a year, and beyond the missions, it meant he hadn’t seen her in longer. Though he was still on duty, experience said that the stolen moments would be well worth it.Cassian and Leia have lifelong commitments to the Rebellion, and they couldn't regret those for a minute, but their stolen moments give them something else worth fighting for.Or, a love that extends to the end of the galaxy and back again.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Leia Organa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	and back again

Cassian’s eyes scanned the ballroom once more. He hadn’t been back to the palace for almost a year, and beyond the missions, it meant he hadn’t seen her in longer. Though he was still on duty, experience said that the stolen moments would be well worth it. 

There was a clear tug at his heart when Cassian’s eyes landed on her, she looked... much the same if he were honest, her more formal regalia clearly marking every bit of the status. The deep blue of her dress suited her, and he noted the glint of the lights reflecting off of her necklace. The Queen would not be making an appearance then. Leia hadn’t seen him yet, and for that he was grateful. It would become that much more difficult to work information out of people once she had made contact. 

Still, he watched her carefully. Leia wasn’t his entire directive, but she was part of it, and it wasn’t as if he was inept. Having multiple focuses was a skill he’d learned early on. Cassian watched as one of the more aggressively Imperial governors approached her. 

Leia’s disdain was barely veiled as the governor kissed her hand, and it forced Cassian to stifle a smile, she had been warned against open displays, but he knew her tells, had mapped her face out far too many times not to. The smile would have been more difficult to contain had he not been laying in wait for any movement. 

The night passed both terrifyingly quick and painfully slow, Cassian mulled over a drink, playing his cards carefully as people let details slip that seemed innocuous enough under the cover of a party in full swing. Among all of their efforts, the Alderannian royalty truly did know how to put on a show. In between his conversations, Cassian’s eyes gravitated towards Leia. The Princess made her own rounds, attentive as always, but Cassian knew her more intimately than any of them. The mere twitch of her brow or tensing of her shoulders said worlds to him. 

From his final perch at a table, Cassian found that he could watch as Leia charmed and danced her way across the room. Focusing back on his own table, Cassian zeroed in on a target. Admiral Zsinj’s appearance had been unprecedented, but engaging the man on what could count as his own territory was one of the best scenarios he could have imagined. Of course, the man was under the impression he was speaking to Keral Sergis, a promising guard now assigned to the Senate chambers who had managed to score an invitation. Cassian knew the level of intrigue necessary to keep a man such as Zsinj engaged, just the right amount of questioning of House Organa, no matter how much esteem Cassian privately held for its members.

In the time he had engaged the Admiral, Cassian had lost track of Leia, though she had remained in the back of his mind. Showing interest in Zsinj’s work and plying him with drinks had given him a result he could be proud of. Draven would approve as well, once he set up secure communications with the General. 

Cassian had exhausted all but the mundanities of conversation when Leia made an appearance once more. Her sharp eyes took in the situation, and she trained a practiced smile on the Admiral. “I hope you don’t mind too dearly if I steal Keral from you,” she asked, not quite making contact yet, but Cassian watched with a mixture of amusement and fond understanding as her fingers twitched towards him. Still, a sense of relief flooded when she used the correct name. Not that he had expected anything less, but the anticipation had twisted in his stomach all the same.

“Ah, go on my boy, I am certain the princess makes for a much better companion than I do, you’re young, take the night. Don’t forget my offer,” the Admiral said, a raised eyebrow all that remained of the pointed conversation. 

Cassian let an easy smile cross his face as he moved to Leia’s side. “I won’t sir, believe me, but I shouldn’t keep a lady waiting,” he said, finally turning as close to his full attention as was possible in such a situation to Leia. 

“You know it’s true,” he murmured as soon as they were out of earshot, relishing in the thrum of electricity that spread under her hand. A deft hand at her waist guided her in the familiar two-step. “You do make for a much better companion,” he said, getting lost in the music for a moment. 

Up close, Leia was even more of a sight for sore eyes, and the swoop in his stomach as she laughed would have been embarrassing had anyone else been privy to the sensation. “I should hope so Mr. Sergis.”

“Believe me, princess, you are a much better companion than most people.” Though they couldn’t speak freely yet, there was something about these back and forths that made him eager for more. There were enough hints of truth in them to sustain him until they could be themselves. Cassian and Leia, no cover names or titles blocking them. 

Leia’s eyes sparkled mischievously “Only most?” she asked, in a clear attempt to pull a reaction from him. The effect was mitigated as she was forced to look up to meet his eye, even with a modest heel. “Why Keral, have you held something back from me?” she teased.

“Never,” he said, a bit more sincerely than he may have intended. It wasn’t exactly true, Leia was unaware of the details of much of his work for the Rebellion, though the substance wasn’t beyond her knowledge. 

She was unaware of his work as the Fulcrum, of his mission locations and so much more, a function of his position and the necessity for discretion. When it came to Cassian Andor though, he couldn’t think of anyone who might know more. Keral, Joreth, Willix, and more might be a trove of secrets, but, at least to Leia Organa, Cassian Andor was as open of a book as possible. 

Leia’s eyes softened as she was spun once more “I know,” she replied, squeezing the point where their hands met. The touch of bare skin was something Cassian would admit he was starved for, if only privately. 

“Did your travels find you well?” The question was a thinly veiled worry, and Cassian felt a pang shoot through his heart at the fact that he couldn’t fully assuage those worries just yet.

He inclined his head, “The journey was as smooth as expected,” he nodded, knowing it wasn’t as much of an answer as she would like. “Though, Princess, I would rather not speak business and ruin such a lovely night,” he said, tempering his inability to answer further with what was hopefully a reassuring smile. 

Leia took his lack of substantive reply with her usual grace, though her eyes searched him with a renewed intensity. Cassian couldn’t help but wonder if there were a day said grace might fail. He pushed the thought from his mind, she knew his convictions were in the right place, and he knew hers were as well. If this was what it took to rid the galaxy of the Empire, then they would both sacrifice the momentary comfort. 

The night was slowly winding down, and Leia had to pause to personally bid goodnight to far too many guests, Cassian watching as the impressive persona she put on worked her charm. It was another facet of Leia, just as many of his covers were. 

“I think I’d like a breath of fresh air, do you think anyone will notice us missing?” Leia asked, the feigned nonchalance impressive. She may not have been an intelligence agent but as Princess of Alderaan, Leia certainly did know how to put on a show. 

Cassian glanced around the room, the party was winding down for the night, they should be able to slip away without causing any alarm. “Lead the way, Princess,” he nodded, a hint of his true smile breaking through at the mere thought of stealing more moments with Leia. 

Distantly, he wished he had K-2 with him, the droid’s quick wit and predictions would have been incredibly useful, not to mention the rather colorful bantering that often emerged between Leia and K-2. Alas, a K-X unit would raise too many heads in the palace, so for the time being Cassian was on his own. 

Leia led the way to a connected terrace, and, while Cassian still examined the open air, he had enough trust in the Alderaani guard to let his own guard down a notch. 

They paused in front of a fountain and memories came flooding back, an assignment that seemed equally long ago as it did recent. Leia on her toes, pulling him in by the lapel, the first press of their lips that shouldn’t have shocked him as much as it had. 

Cassian glanced up from the water to see Leia watching him as if she knew just where his mind had wandered. The quirk of her lips that verged on the all-knowing smile that was much too familiar on her face. Away from the crowd, he couldn’t, nor did he want to cover the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. “You look beautiful,” he said before he could second guess himself. 

Cassian would be the first to say he didn’t know how to navigate this. It was something far too mundane, and as such felt like it was meant for someone else. Someone living a vastly different life. But Leia pulled him into her orbit, ever unaware of the effect she had. 

As if she had heard his thoughts, the smile that spread across her pink-tinged face tugged at his heartstrings. She reached for his other hand, pulling him to face her “I missed you,” she said, the words a declaration and an admission in the same breath. 

The words cut through the defenses he had left, they were a vulnerable admission that Cassian was unable to ignore. It would have been a bald-faced lie to say that he hadn’t missed her as well, even deep in Imperial territory, thoughts of Leia had both haunted and sustained him. 

He wanted to admit the same, but the words stuck in his throat, sharp and painful to dredge up. 

Before he could dwell on the matter too much Leia continued. “Dance with me?” she asked, squeezing their still-joined hands “Really dance, Cassian, not like before.” Her eyes sparkled with something Cassian was keen to call mischief. 

He never could deny that tone, even upon their first meeting when it had meant the princess convincing him to bend directives a bit. “I would love to,” he said, the words a bare whisper between them.

Cassian squeezed Leia’s hands in turn before dropping one in favor of laying it at her waist. He remembered how, at the time, he had thought learning the dances typically favored at these events was a waste of time, but the assignments had perks, and when Leia smiled at him this way he could never regret it. 

Cassian may have learned these steps- and knew them well, but Leia had grown up in court, they came almost as naturally to her as walking typically did. When they could, he was content to let her lead. They had left the music behind, but that was of no consequence. The steps were simple enough, and even if they weren’t correct, Cassian couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

They danced much closer than they had earlier when playing their parts, this instead, was the two of them as they were. Cassian often felt he had lost himself in order to do his work, but if he were to point to where he felt most genuinely like Cassian Jeron Andor, this moment would make the list. 

Not many words passed between them as they moved closer and closer as the seconds ticked by. 

In the end, they abandoned all pretenses of dancing as Cassian’s hands slid up Leia’s back, tugging her to his chest. Her head settled against him as they swayed, the steady pressure comforting as ever. A reminder that she was solid, he was here with her now, even if he would have to vanish like a ghost in the night long before the sun had the chance to glint off of Alderaan’s snowy mountaintops.

The urge to press a kiss to the top of her head appeared once more. An urge to handle her with all the care in the galaxy, a gentleness he wasn’t often afforded in most other areas of his life. 

He caressed with calloused hands, ones that were much more used to the sturdy weight of a blaster than to her delicate embrace. Cassian wasn’t sure that was something he could ever change. It seemed to him that he might live out the rest of his life treating each gentle touch as a novel experience, something fragile that could be ripped from him at any moment. 

On the verge of being overwhelmed Cassian made to pull back, but instead, Leia’s arms snaked around him, and before he could warn against it, she squeezed him tightly, causing a sharp inhale as still sore ribs met her pressure. It was barely noticeable, the intake of breath that would have gone overlooked were it not Leia. 

As it was, she immediately stepped back to look up at him, brows furrowed in a way that made her look exactly like her mother. Leia may not have been Bail and Breha’s biological daughter, but anyone who’d met the three could see the resemblance. “You’re hurt,” she said, almost accusing. “How _did _your mission go?”__

__It was useless to deny, and this was the sort of thing he was learning to share, at least with her. Besides, it had only been a matter of time before she returned to her thinly veiled query during the ball. “I got bruised on extraction, but nothing more,” he assured quickly. “I promise, princesa, it’s nothing for you to worry about. Everything lined up the way I needed it to. This time,” he said, reaching out for her once more._ _

__He knew she wouldn’t ask anything more, Leia of all people understood the secrecy of the work he did, even if she didn’t always like it. It would be up to him to offer any details. He wouldn’t, not now when it was still freshly painted in his mind._ _

__Leia hesitated before allowing herself to be pulled back in, this time pausing just before him “If you promise, Cass,” she nodded, reaching up to cup his cheek._ _

__Cassian followed her direction, leaning down until warm breath ghosted over his lips. “I promise,” he murmured, not yet brushing her lips._ _

__Leia closed the gap that remained between them, rising up on her toes to press her lips to his in a kiss that he swore was a more soothing balm than any bacta patch._ _

__They had barely parted before he ducked down to capture her lips in yet another kiss. Cassian’s hand at the small of Leia’s back provided support that proved necessary when she wavered, swaying slightly as if she were drunk, but she pulled back with a laugh bubbling up._ _

__Cassian thought it might be the most beautiful noise in the galaxy. “What is it Lei?” he asked fondly, if a bit confused._ _

__Leia gestured around the terrace, to the flourishing gardens before turning back to him. “All of this, you being here. Doesn’t it feel too- too normal to you?”_ _

__The question struck a chord, it was his own thoughts reflected back to him in her voice. Leia had a way of giving voice to his innermost thoughts without pause, it was an uncanny accuracy that, though disconcerting, worked for them._ _

__The irony of being dressed in this way, dancing with the princess among the glittering beauty of the palace while others he’d just left fought for every scrap wasn’t lost on him. It wasn’t his normal, far from it, but he still understood what Leia meant by her question._ _

__Cassian swallowed, remembering something Melshi had said when he had been feeling guilty for even feeling the way he did when with Leia, and more so for missing her. “We have to steal normal when it comes, it’s a bit of rebellion in itself to do this, no?”_ _

__The Empire hardly wanted them to take these moments, to have something to fight for. It was one of the ways such an oppressive regime functioned. Control through fear, if the Rebels lost sight of what they were fighting for, or of what life could be, it might be enough to cut them down. Rebellions were built on hope, that was something he still wholeheartedly subscribed to. This, _Leia _, was Cassian’s hope._ _ __

__

__Leia looked him over curiously, “You’re right. Of course, you are,” she said, nodding “Our personal rebellion,” she said more decisively, shooting him a conspiratorial grin._ _

__Cassian couldn’t quite match her smile, but he offered one of his own, “Nuestra rebelión,” he agreed, leading her around the carefully manicured gardens and down the paths he still remembered from the time he’d spent at the palace._ _

__Leia navigated the winding paths of her childhood with ease, filling Cassian in on her life in the time they’d been apart. Her words made up for all of the ones he couldn’t share, and filled him in on what yet another side of this conflict looked like._ _

__Cassian knew Leia was frustrated by her limited ability to engage with the combat, though he knew well this life wasn’t something she should be wishing for. He had seen more than enough for both of them. Her role was important all the same, and if it privately soothed at least one of the worries he held, well, that wasn’t to be aired._ _

__Leia’s energy began to waver as they walked, and she paused to slip off her shoes once they approached an entrance to the palace proper. She looked up to him as if she dreaded asking the question, but forged forward all the same. “Come up with me?”_ _

__Cassian recalled the countless times he had touched down to meet with her between trading information, only to have to leave while the engine of his ship was still warm. Her hesitance to even ask wasn’t unwarranted, but it stung all the same. “You’ve got me until morning,” he agreed, pushing open the door once Leia had input the code._ _

__The height of security had already been passed, and there was no guard visible, but Cassian had been present for discussions on increased security around the whole of Aldera. Alderaan was peaceful, that didn’t mean they left their people defenseless. Lack of visibility meant nothing, he should know that better than anyone._ _

__“Well then I’ll thank what brought you to me for that,” she said gracefully. Cassian knew her tells though, could see the slight relaxation of her shoulders as the information sank in._ _

__“I’ll be sure to let them know,” he teased as they climbed the sloping steps to Leia’s quarters._ _

__Leia huffed, and shot him a glare, though without any heat behind it all it did was endear him further._ _

__It was difficult to enter the room, between the shoes still hanging off of Leia’s arm and their reluctance to break the contact for even a moment. It was as if a thread joined them, pulling them close while they could. It was the knowledge that this wouldn’t last that made it feel that much more urgent._ _

__With the door firmly shut behind them and her arms emptied, Leia examined Cassian with a renewed level of scrutiny. Oftentimes he felt as if she were looking through his physical being, a direct connection to his soul. He was naked under her gaze. “Leia,” he murmured, reaching out for her. The ache to hold her was almost physical. “I told you not to worry, princesa,” he said, pulling her hands to his chest._ _

__Leia went easily, though the frown that was etched onto her face didn’t ease his mind. “I told you,” she began, pressing a kiss to his knuckles, “I will worry about you all I like Cassian Andor. That’s my place.” Her chastising tone was softened by the row of kisses, if they could be called that, a bare brush of her lips against the back of his hand._ _

__“Lei-”_ _

__“Shhh, I know,” Leia soothed, looking up at him. Cassian almost choked on the recognition in her dark eyes. Where others might have seemed to placate only for silence, he knew that Leia truly understood him. “Help me out of this ensemble?”_ _

__The question was posed innocently, but it had the desired effect. Cassian was shaken from the doubt that had gripped his heart once more. He could do this, he could compartmentalize, push the gnarled pieces away for her. He nodded firmly “I can do that,” he said, the pain fading with every second. With her words, they didn’t even hurt as they went, more of a gentle melting._ _

__Leia turned to face her back to him and took a step forward. She seemed so delicate, _breakable _, in moments like this, it would have been easy to forget that she was deadly. That he had assisted in making her even more so.___ _

____Leia was fire, he mused as nimble fingers began to undo her elaborate braids. To Cassian she was a warm hearth, burning constant, and warming the pieces of him he had long considered lost. To her enemies, she would prove an inferno, without mercy, leaving behind only enough for life to be built anew._ _ _ _

____Cassian brushed his fingers through Leia’s hair as it cascaded down her back, finally free from the traditional braids. This was a calming act, and Cassian often found himself longing for the soothing motion. It was something he could barely admit to himself, let alone someone else._ _ _ _

____He brushed her hair over one shoulder in order to undo the clasp to her dress, unable to stop himself from pressing a kiss to the base of her neck. “There,” he said, straightening, “Is that better?” he asked. His voice sounded hoarse to his own ears, so he could only imagine what she might think of him as his hand trembled in a way it never did when faced with a blaster._ _ _ _

____Leia turned, careful not to let anything slip now that it was done. Her hand sliding up to his cheek was steady where he could not be. “It’s perfect, Cass,” she assured, her voice belying the fact that she was addressing far more than the hair. She kissed his cheek, and the warmth that spread from such a simple action might have been embarrassing were it apparent to anyone else. “I’m going to get ready for bed. You get yourself comfortable, alright?”_ _ _ _

____Cassian let her voice soothe the cracks that had begun to show in his composure. It was a clear directive, something that he could tether to when his thoughts began going out on their own once more. “I’ll be here,” he promised, watching as she entered the en suite._ _ _ _

____His shoulders slumped when she was gone, the tug of their connection still strong as he began to do as Leia had said._ _ _ _

____Cassian draped his jacket over the chair of her vanity, toeing off his boots as Leia busied herself in the ‘fresher. If he wasn’t careful he might memorize the sight, might begin to feel too comfortable with the sight of his things intermingled with hers._ _ _ _

____With Leia busy in the ‘fresher, Cassian’s thoughts ran rampant once more. The stark contrast between her pristine vanity and his jacket, heavy, not only through the fabric, but through the weight his actions had on him was too much. Everything, down to the colors reminded him of the vastly different worlds they came from._ _ _ _

____The room was almost reminiscent of the fairy tales his mother had indulged in, the distant memory took him by storm, the sheer force threatening to penetrate his very bones. His childhood memories were usually solidly locked away, but daring to think about a future brought them back full force._ _ _ _

____Cassian turned as he heard the fresher door open, Leia’s gaze softened as she stepped in to take both of his hands in hers. What should have been a soothing gesture veered too far into the opposite. Her hands were too small, too smooth, too clean and he wasn’t able to shake the deluge of images flashing behind his eyes, threatening to choke him._ _ _ _

____Leia slid her hands back, wrapping around his chest more gently than before. She tucked herself against his chest, fitting perfectly there, his mind provided traitorously. She pulled an arm back from the embrace, tugging him down until their foreheads rested together. “You’re thinking too loudly, come, lay down with me instead,” she murmured, the words tempered by her gentle tone.____

___  
_ _ _

___The only times Leia was ever harsh with him were when she was attempting to cut through the incessant noise of his mind. Times such as now she managed to coax him back out with simply a well-placed touch, a measured tone._ _ _

____He nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before slipping a hand into hers. “As you wish, princesa,” he agreed._ _ _ _

____Cassian followed her to the bed, and when she lifted the covers and motioned him in he felt a rare smile tug at his lips. It wasn’t fully realized, but he found himself slotted in behind her, with Leia tucked under his chin. They were pressed together as much as possible, and Cassian could feel Leia’s heartbeat, the steady rhythm settling the thrum of electricity that lay beneath his skin.____

___  
_ _ _

___Leia twisted around in his embrace, entangling their legs as she shifted, the hint of a tired smile on her face. “I’m glad you were here tonight,” she said, tracing patterns along his side._ _ _

____Cassian hummed, bending his knees where they were tangled to draw Leia's body against his. “Sleep, I can see how tired you are Lei,” he whispered, brushing her hair back from her face. He knew she appreciated the effort it took to squeeze in these stolen moments, but for now, they were both exhausted._ _ _ _

____With the encouragement, it wasn’t long before Leia slipped into sleep, comforted by the weight of one arm around her, Cassian’s other hand carding through her hair. Despite the seemingly compromising position, being caught laying with her wasn’t a key worry of his._ _ _ _

____Still, Cassian didn’t drift off quite as easily, instead, he mapped out every dip and curve in the princess’s body. It was what he hoped to carry with him on the long treks across the galaxy.____

___  
_ _ _

___Leia's face lost the sharp edges in sleep, the fierce defense of her ideals was always present when she was awake, and the caution she had learned over the years didn’t leave her with much calm. Here, she appeared younger, or perhaps she simply seemed her age, which might amount to the same thing. She was unburdened, and Cassian felt utterly privileged to see it._ _ _

____At the same time, his heart clenched at the sight. This unburdened young woman was who she might have been had the galaxy not been offering such an oppressive regime._ _ _ _

____Eventually, as he matched Leia’s even breaths, Cassian found himself drifting off. His sleep was never quite so troubled when he was tucked around her. The presence of a warm body, and more importantly the knowledge that she was safe soothed him to sleep._ _ _ _

____He had hardly managed a few hours of uninterrupted rest when his commlink came to life, alerting him to the ship ready at Aldera’s port. Even so, rather than waking with a gasping breath, or with vibrant images imprinted on his eyelids, Cassian had woken steadily, with the gentle affirmation of a chest rising and falling under his palm._ _ _ _

____Leia deserved so much more, more than a broken man that could only give her this. Fleeting moments that might as well have been dreams themselves. He didn’t voice the thoughts, he knew what she had to say on the matter. He forced himself to sit up, watching fondly for a moment as she blearily registered her surroundings._ _ _ _

____Leia sat up with him, though she didn’t ask when he might return, and for that he was grateful. All the answers could do was hurt both of them. The Rebellion came first, it was a value they shared. All was done so that those that came next might not have to make the same sacrifices._ _ _ _

____Cassian brought her hand to his lips. “I’ll be with you,” he murmured, closing his eyes as if the darkness could shield him from the vulnerability brought up by words that seemed so simple. Leia had reminded him countless times that he was carried in her every action, and he would do everything possible to affirm the same._ _ _ _

____I love you still didn’t come easily, despite not being entirely new. The first time he had deigned to say them, Leia had been deeply asleep.  
The first time she had heard him say it he had been nursing a blaster wound, and she had thoroughly chastised him for even deigning to make the journey only once she had gotten over the shock of hearing the words. _ _ _ _

____Loving her meant having something he didn’t think he could bear to lose. He had lost so much already. Still, despite his best efforts, not saying it hadn’t meant he didn’t feel it._ _ _ _

____“To the end of the galaxy?” Leia asked softly, shaking him from his reverie._ _ _ _

____He finally looked back up at her, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly “And back again,” he confirmed, dropping her hand to pull on his jacket and lace up his boots._ _ _ _

____The true meaning behind the words, the I love you remained unsaid. As it always did, even as he felt her gaze burning into him. Each time he left without saying it he cursed himself. Cassian knew he was already running on borrowed time and didn’t want to leave with the bitter taste of regrets on his tongue._ _ _ _

____Though the words didn’t come easily, he hoped to say them again before one of them met their end. (Him. It had to be him, not only logistically, but because he couldn’t bear to lose one more person. Because it might finally break him to lose her.)_ _ _ _

____He steeled himself to stand, lingering in the doorway as he allowed himself one last glance in her direction. It was much more difficult to leave now that he had something to lose. Someone to miss._ _ _ _

____Contrary to Cassian’s plans Leia followed, bare feet barely making a noise as she stopped in her doorway, pulling him in for another kiss that felt far too final for his tastes, the feeling twisting in the pit of his stomach. “Keep yourself safe,” she murmured, voice still thick with sleep._ _ _ _

____“As much as I can,” he whispered. He could promise no more, and he wouldn’t give her any false hopes._ _ _ _

____Just before the door closed between them, Leia called his name once more. “Cassian?” She paused, waiting for him to turn to face her. “You are enough. You always have been,” she said firmly, only then allowing the door to shut. The feeling of the distance of the worlds that would soon be between them easily filled the space. Leia’s words were staggering and it was all he could do to force himself to set out once more._ _ _ _

____These words were all they could do for the troves left unsaid. He hadn’t made a promise that he would return- the regret that would color those words if he didn’t make it wasn’t worth it. It was a promise that no matter what did happen, their emotions rang true._ _ _ _

____As he left Alderaan for the final time, Cassian Andor was propelled by something stronger than durasteel. A love that went to the end of the galaxy and back again._ _ _ _


End file.
